


Divided to Rule

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the Princesses of Heart and their worlds are divided</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided to Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candyfloss.dreamwidth.org](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=candyfloss.dreamwidth.org).



> written for the 3 Weeks For Dreamwidth 2010 Kingdom Hearts Comment Fic Meme prompt Princesses of Heart, divide and rule.
> 
> complete speculation set between BBS and KH1, contains a brief reference to the first line of the KH manga

They looked over at the children surrounding them from broken worlds soon to be reunited. Each with a shard of Light burning in their hearts.

There had to be an answer in this sea of Light. Some way to keep the worlds safe from darkness. A way to protect everyone. Because they knew that there were no endings. One journey was finished, but that did not mean the story was anywhere near over.

Seven women stood out, hearts burning brighter than eternity. Each a part of the interwoven circle of worlds. A secondary chain of command encircled these seven -- for each was a part of an inheritance of royalty, some in very strange ways.

Together they determined that because these seven burned bright, they would be the ones most attractive to Darkness. For Darkness causes Light to burn brighter, which then casts an even darker Shadow.

In theory, if each of the seven was cast opposite each other over a large distance, this would make the Darkness far from consolidated because of the lack of a centralized source of Light.

And so, it was commanded that these Princesses and their worlds be divided, so that they could rule over their worlds and over the Darkness.


End file.
